Alexander – By Your Side
by Siamese712
Summary: Continuing from the end of Alexander we see how history repeats it's self in some ways and in other ways grants us a new. But things may no be as they appear, as the team deals with Lexis new found Pregnancy and decisions she makes around it and her new family.


**Alexander – By Your Side**

Chapter 1: And it Starts

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon, Lexi?" Tech asked lending a hand to help Lexi sit on one of the med chairs, "It's only been a couple of days sens... well, the incident."

"I think that's why I want it now, Tech." Lexi replied settling herself. Once done so, she looks at the green coyote as he sets up a monitor and some equipment. She touches his hand and looks him in the eye, "I need to know Tech. I need to know that it's true and that every thing is alright. And there's no one I trust more then you with something like this. Alex may be gone, but-" She gave him a week smile, trying to prevent herself from crying again, "It's his baby, Tech. It'll be part of him."

Tech nodded understandingly; patting her hand. He then turned and finished set up of the monitor and placed two rods on ether side of the chair, "Okay Lexi, these rods will let out a low frequency to let us get a look at the embryo. It wont hurt anything, but you will feel a kinda tingly feeling. Kind like that feeling you get when your foot falls asleep. Under stand?" A nod as Tech turned on the machine, "Good, um, if you could uhh."

Lexi smiled slightly as Tech bashfully jester-ed to her pants button and her shirt that overlaped the top of it, "We'll get a clear image of how things are going if there's nothing blocking the scan."

Lexi unbuttoned, pulling down the pants a couple of inches, and lifting up her shirt to bare her belly. As of her return to the Loonatics headquarters Lexi had yet to wear her Loonatics Uniform. The object had become foreign to her in the last year. How so much had changed and happened, and yet felt like it came to the same crashing conclusion as before.

History repeating it's self for Lexi. Once wearing common clothing had been such a norm in hers, and all of the Loonatics lives, but that had been before the meteor that gave them there powers. Back when she was with Alex. Alexander McRabbit: her high school sweet heart turned College lover. She thought he had died the day the meteor had knocked the earth off it's axis, but what had happened was a glass case fell on him whipping him of his memories. Added with a case of mistaken identity another man had been buried in Alexs place, and Alex left to wonder with out knowledge of who he was or the woman he had planed to propose to the night of the crash.

It would be three years later the Alex would remember her and steel her away in the night to be with him at a remote castle. A year he and Lexi would spend together rekindling there past feelings and making friends with a elderly couple -Mrs. Annabeth and Xavior- along with adopting into there hearts a little raccoon girl, abandoned and altered by a banned company experimenting on children.

Lexi had become content and happy with her life living with Alex, Tessa -the child-, and the couple who helped take care of them. SO much so that she had sent a message to the other Loonatics, who during this time believed her to be bunnynapped, that she did not want to be found. That she did not want to return. They of course, not knowing the whole situation, came, found her, and in the mist of the confusion Alex had been shot by a lazier blast. The shot presumably fatal and leading to Alexanders declared death.

So after a year, Lexi felt she was where she was before. Living amongst her fellow Loonatics morning the death of her loved one, but things had not gone on full reset. With hasty vows and the help of Tech, Lexi had become wife, widow, and future mother in the same night. The later soon to be confirmed.

"While this scans I'm going to ask a couple of questions for medical reasons, if that's alright?"

Lexi nodded, "Of course Tech. Anything you need to know."

Tech sat in a swivel chair and picked up a note tablet, "Where, um, any contraception used by you or Alex? Mostly chemical related ones? Pills, injection, things of that matter?"

Lexi, blushed very lightly. She knew Tech was being professional and asking these questions for the health and well being of herself and the pregnancy, but it still was her privet sex life and he her friend, "Um...No, I don't think so, n-none that I'm aware of."

"Alright," Tech wrote down a note on the tablet, "Have you been on any medications?"

"No."

"How far along do you think you might be?"

Lexi paused a moment, "I really don't know."

"Any ideas on when conception might of happened?"

Lexi blushed again, but a smile light on her face. She thought of the many nights she had shared a bed with the man, in more then the one meaning of the phrase. Her smile dropped. She wouldn't be able to lay next to him again.

"Lexi?" Tech held her hand, "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Um," Lexi nodded holding her forehead a moment before looking at him,"Yeah, yes, I can't be sure when it happened Tech."

Tech nodded understandingly, "One more question and I'll stop. What made you believe you where pregnant?"

"Quezeyness mostly. A little bit of throwing up."

Tech marked another note, before checking the scan. He scooted up to the monitor, "Here we go."

Lexi sat up a touch more staring intently at the back of the monitor. Tech typed a few things before looking at it then to her, "Would you like to see?"

Lexi bit her bottom lip very slightly before nodding. Tech turned the screen for her to look. With Techs technology the image was zoomed in on the embryo and extremely clear. It looked as if it came from a science or doctors magazine. The only way to know it wasn't a photo was the small movements.

"I'd say you're at the 5 week mark. Almost 6. If you look here you can see the heart, the liver. Here is the arm bud and he leg and-" Tech looked at Lexi. Tears had escaped as she smiled at the screen. She looked at Tech before reaching over and hugging him.

"Thank you Tech."

"No problem, Lexi." He pulled back from her, "Though would you like to know the sex?"

She looked at him confused and surprised. She took a glance at the screen before looking back at him, "You? You can do that this early? But you can't even see it?"

Tech chuckled and tapped the rods, "I have an imprint of your baby's DNA. It's still not one-hundred percent yet, but for the most part I could create a hologram of what your baby will look like when it's born."

"You mean you know every thing? You could tell me any thing about the baby?"

"Well, yeah. I could tell you eye color, hair, how tall they will be... right now though I have the computer scanning to make sure there's no inherent birth defects of disease." Tech swiveled over to look at some data, "SO far, one very healthy baby."

Lexi thought a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out, "Gender. I think I want to know the gender."

Tech nodded before checking the computer. He then looked over and smiled, "Looks like you'll have your hands full with a little boy."

Lexi smiled before looking back at the screen, "Hear that Alex; we're going to have a son."


End file.
